28. Terrorist Butler
Terrorist Butler (テロ執事, TERO Shitsuji) is the twenty-eighth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the fourth episode of season two. Summary Sebastian and Ciel go on a train trip to catch a criminal as ordered by Queen Victoria. This criminal is someone who kidnapped the son of a rich person and asked for a ransom. He is going to meet on the train to discuss the deal, so Sebastian and Ciel plan to stop him there. On the train they see many peculiar people; a boasting archaeologist, a priest with tattoos on his arms, a man who gets excited reading the train timetable, and an old Japanese couple. Since they are all strange and slightly mysterious, Sebastian and Ciel wonder if they could be the criminals or if they are connected with the case. Edward Abberline appears and tells everybody that an assassin is on board, but he is currently being watched over by guards. Except for Ciel and Sebastian, most of the passengers are scared and they flee the carriage, so Edward and the two of them eat lunch together. Edward tells Ciel that he actually wanted to get closer to him because his twin brother used to speak about Ciel a lot. Meanwhile, Claude is in the carriage, and Sebastian and Claude acknowledge each other's presence. While walking through the train, Sebastian and Ciel spot a man who was carrying luggage at the station but is now dressed as a traveler. Ciel assumes he is the criminal, and they run after him. The guy manages to break the connection between his carriage and the one where Sebastian and Ciel are in, but Sebastian goes after him and points a gun at him before he could get the ransom money from the hostage's father. Sebastian asks him where the kidnapped kid is, and he replies that he is in the train but that he has also put a bomb in the train that would blow up when the train stops. Sebastian remarks that only 10 minutes are left before the train stops at the next station, and runs back to it. Meanwhile, Ciel thinks that since the guy was pretending to work as a luggage carrier, he must have hidden the child inside the sarcophagus, because it was the only luggage big enough to fit a kid. So, he heads to the freight car. Edward and the old Japanese woman suddenly have stomach aches, and Edward says he ate the omusubi. They are frightened, because they remember about the aforementioned cholera that is spreading in Asia and do not want to be affected with the disease. Ciel finds the boy in the freight car, but he is caught by the assassin Edward was talking about earlier. In the meantime, Sebastian diverts the train so that it does not reach the next station and tells the train driver to never brake because there is a bomb on the train. However, the train is now heading towards a broken iron bridge, and it would inevitably fall down a cliff. While everybody panics, the assassin comes out holding a knife to Ciel's throat. Sebastian makes fun of Ciel, saying that he likes to be taken hostage, and Ciel answers grumpily. The assassin wants them to stop the train, but Sebastian tells them about the bomb. Edward comments that cholera is spreading, and he runs away with Ciel to look for a way to save himself. Sebastian was ordered by Ciel to do something, so he is about to go but Edward stops him because he is "only a butler" and it is better to try to do something all together. The priest is actually an ex-assassin that wants to take revenge on the other, legitimate assassin but has no weapon, so the old Japanese man gives him his katana. The archaeologist declares he is an expert of explosive devices, so he can do something about the bomb but there is no time. The man obsessed with timetable says that they can gain about 20 minutes in some way, so everybody cheers. But, Sebastian rejects the group's willingness to help and states that he can do all this by himself. Sebastian goes onto the train's roof where the assassin is to get Ciel back. He then throws away the roof with the bomb, so that he does not have to be concerned with knowing which cable needs to be cut. Ciel worries about the passengers inside, but Sebastian reassures him. Everybody is safe, but there is still the "cholera spread." However, Sebastian says that according to Japanese culture some food should not be mixed together, and two of them are eel and omusubi. Edward ate an omusubi and then eel pie, which is why he felt sick. Sebastian gives him a digestive medicine, and he feels better right away. Ciel lampshades the quickness of it. Claude is the passenger that was affected by Sebastian's de-roofing of the restaurant car. He basically complains to Sebastian for his rough manners. Then, he gives him a letter, saying that if they want to investigate the Trancy, they can simply enter through the front gate. The letter contains an invite for Ciel to take part in a ball that will be held in the Trancy residence. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Edward Abberline *Claude Faustus Gallery 204 Edward.png 204 Ciel leaves the trailer.png 204 Edward Abberline jumps forth.png 204 Claude and the golden birds.png 204 Claude disguised.png 204 Claude approaches.png 204 The kidnapped boy.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II